Dreams Come True
by Kikumaru
Summary: Manta has been having dreams for over a week now. When his dreams do come true, it leads both him and Yoh wounded, Yoh on the outside, and Manta on the in.


A/N: Erm...:D This is a fic. Yah. o_o; And....uh...its MantaXYoh? Anyway. :B This is from a dream I had. XD It was a weird dream. :B Okay, anyhow...Shaman King = not mine. :D!  
  
Dedicated to CTR and my dream for giving me this idea. She also has the design for Manta in this story at http://horo-horo.net/doujinshi. ^_^ Go check it out. Now. Because I order you to! :D! ALL OF YOU!  
  
---------------  
  
"Yoh..." Manta gently whispered, taking Yoh's hand. "I love you..." His face was feverish, the feeling of actually being close to the brown haired angel coming true. It wasn't like the other dreams he had, this one was real, a fantasy he'd never thought to come true. This started the same way his dream had, with the same fight and everything. But he never ever thought it would come true.  
  
And he wished it hadn't.  
  
About a week ago, Oyamada Manta had turned 18. That seemed to trigger whatever feelings he harbored for Yoh, and turned them into dreams he had every single night. The dreams would start with a fight. All he could do was stand by the sidelines, and couldn't run out to Yoh. Not that he didn't want to, he couldn't. He couldn't move his legs to run to the one he loved for all these years. And Yoh was hurt for it. Always. And then, after the spell had worn off, he was carrying Yoh to a hospital. Manta never was aware of himself crying in the dream, but he noticed the tears falling on the boy he carried. He held Yoh as close as he could, and continued to walk. And that was where the dream ended, and he woke up in shock.  
  
He sighed, and then pondered the situation. What was the person's name who they had fought against? He hadn't remembered the person, or even if it WAS a person. All he could hear was Yoh screaming for his help...Manta shuddered violently for a second as he relived that thought again. He walked back to the door frame, and pounded his fist on the wood for a moment, crying. He hated this. Hated seeing Yoh hurt, because Yoh couldn't be saved. Not when Manta was there. And Yoh was in a coma because of _him. _Because Manta was too weak to stop the one from doing what he did.   
  
_If I had knocked him out of the way...I would've been in that coma. Not Yoh, not the one who doesn't deserve it. He should've been fine, should've been smiling and dancing like he always does. Like he always does...  
  
_Manta pounded the door frame again, in turn to see the nurse walk through.   
  
"Mr. Oyamada, you're going to break the door down if you hit it any harder." She said, briskly, and attended to Yoh again, bustling about and attaching an IV to his wrist. She walked huffily out of the room again, and into the receptionist's desk once more. Manta walked back to Yoh's side again, and whispered again to him.   
  
"Yoh, I really do love you...please, please don't leave me alone here. Please! You were always my hero before, and I followed you. I was your best friend then, and I still am. I love you so much Yoh...if only you could hear me..." Manta cried, intertwining his fingers with Yoh's cold hands. He held onto the headphoned boys hand as tightly as he could, as if trying to keep Yoh alive by squeezing his life into his childhood friend's palm. The nurse bustled back in, and ruined his moment once more.  
  
"Sir, he can't hear you. You really ought to leave him alone now, we're already doing the best we can without you here," She mumbled pointedly. "Go on home, its late and visiting hours are over..." That moment, Omayada Manta was tempted to kill her, but regained his self control once more. Without another sound, he left, his fist clenched in fury. Yoh shouldn't have been there, and wouldn't have been there if it weren't for him.   
  
-  
  
A sleepless night drove by without any other thoughts but the one currently on his mind. The morning sun struck, and yet again, he began the trek to the hospital, the sunrise filtering through his long blonde hair that was messily tied into its usual ponytail. Bags remained under his eyes, and his shirt was even more lopsided than usual. He took an orange from his pocket, a gift for Yoh if he were to wake up today...somehow, Manta knew he'd probably be hungry for something real, not just sucrose water from an IV.   
  
Manta smiled to himself, and put the orange back into his pocket, arriving at the hospital and wandering in. He asked the nurse the room number, relieved to see the nurse from hell wasn't back. Walking back up the staircase he dragged himself down the other night, he wandered to the room. What he saw made him drop the scribbled piece of paper down on the ground.  
  
"Na...Manta? I had the weirdest dream!" Yoh sat up in bed, still hooked to machines all around, but was smiling vaguely. "Promise you won't hate me if I tell you?"  
  
"Yoh!!" Manta couldn't help but hug his Yoh-kun, grinning from ear to ear. "I was so worried...and no, I won't hate you." He smiled, and sat at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I dreamed that you were with me, and you said you loved me...and you held my hand, Manta! I know its kinda wierd, but it was a nice dream..."  
  
Manta hugged Yoh yet again, smiling so hard his face hurt.  



End file.
